1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data security, back-up, logging, monitoring and control for mobile communication devices. Further, the present invention relates to mobile communication devices and remote access and automatic control for data security, back-up, and logging based on rules defined for a device or user of the device by an authorized user and the systems, and methods relating thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known in the relevant art to provide systems and methods for communication record logging, mobile web log related to device activity, and data back-up. Also, generally it is known in the relevant art to provide for security related to mobile devices, including portable computers and mobile communication devices and personal digital assistant (PDA) devices. By way of example, the following U.S. Patents and Publications are provided:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,003 for “Method and apparatus for automatically updating a mobile web log (blog) to reflect mobile terminal activity,” filed Oct. 6, 2003 by Lehikoinen, et al., describes a mobile terminal including a memory storing application software and data that is descriptive of the use of the mobile terminal, a display and controller that is responsive to the application software and to at least a sub-set of the stored data for visualizing on the display, in graphical form, the use of the mobile station over time.
U.S. Publication 2007/0111704 for “System and method for communication record logging,” filed Oct. 16, 2006 by Linkert, et al., discloses a method for maintaining a log of communications initiated or received at a portable electronic device, including short message service (SMS) messages, personal identification number (PIN) messages, and cellular telephone calls, wherein the method includes receiving a data record from each of the communications, extracting information from the data record, and storing information in a log file.
U.S. Publication 2007/0281664 for “Portable wireless terminal and its security system,” filed May 16, 2007 by Kaneko, et al., teaches a portable wireless terminal, like a cellular phone, and its security system for preventing by remote control improper use of the portable wireless terminal by a third party when it is lost or stolen, including data back-up to a remote center by remote control from the center via a wireless network, and including encryption, public-private key, and data fragmentation.
U.S. Publication 2007/0299631 for “Logging user actions within activity context,” filed Jun. 27, 2006 by Macbeth, et al., includes maintaining a log of user keystrokes, files accessed, files opened, files created, websites visited, communication events, for example phone calls, instant messaging, communications, etc.
U.S. Publication 2008/0233919 for “System and method for limiting mobile device functionality,” filed Feb. 9, 2005 by Kenney, discloses mechanisms for selectively disabling mobile device functionality to prevent unauthorized access to personal data stored on the mobile device, like bank account numbers, social security numbers, and credit card numbers. Thus there remains a need for systems and methods that provide for automatically controlling data security, back-up, logging, access and for providing remote access to the data back-up and mobile communication device operation, based upon user-defined rules for such automation, rather than merely providing security for the incidence of lost or stolen mobile communication devices.